


Lxlight Valentines Day fluff

by JohnlockedElfInRivendell



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Confessions, Crushes, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasizing, Feelings, Feels, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Obedience, Oblivious, Pining, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Submission, Sweet, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedElfInRivendell/pseuds/JohnlockedElfInRivendell
Summary: Light loves L, L loves light.... but both think their love is unrequited. That is, until L has had enough of loving light from afar and decides to take action, even though he thinks he will be rejected. Cue angst, fluff, hurt/comfort, smut and lots of pining.





	Lxlight Valentines Day fluff

L stood in front of the mirror and tried to tame his unruly hair. 'Today is the day,' he thought. 'No wimping out this time.' He had just spent hours searching for an outfit that he thought might impress Yagami. Unfortunately, he didn't own many trendy clothes, so after hours of searching, the only outfit that he had come up with was a half decent combination of a red jumper and black skinny jeans. Nevertheless, L was determined to look as attractive as he could.

Today was the day that, after years of pining after Light, years of loving him from a distance, L would finally tell him how he felt. He had put it off for so long because he was convinced that Light would never feel the same. However he couldn't take the pain any longer. He had to let Light know, even if nothing would come of it in the end. At least then he would know for sure that he had no chance with him. Then he could try his best to move on, even if realistically he knew that that would never happen. And he hoped that after Light rejected him, things wouldn't be too awkward.

L stared at his reflection in disgust, tears rolling down his face. What was he doing? Light would never love someone as socially awkward and unattractive as himself. Light had Misa, the prettiest and most famous girl in the world. The girl that every guy wanted. He was just an ugly, bony, sleep deprived recluse with no social life. Not to mention he was Light's arch enemy. Light was probably even plotting L's death at this very moment.

L wiped the tears from his eyes, sprayed himself with cologne, took out the bouquet of wild flowers that he had picked and spent hours arranging, and the card that he had made and decorated yesterday, which read:

Dear Light-kun,

I'm really bad at expressing my feelings, so forgive me if this is a little blunt; there is a great depth of emotion behind it despite the lack of poetic excellence it possesses. My hand is shaking as I write this; part of me knows that you'll never feel the same way about me (I'm… well… me, and you're the most perfect, intelligent, thoughtful, attractive human being I have ever had the pleasure of meeting), but I have to get this off my chest, otherwise I might explode. I hope that it will in no way endanger our friendship once you find out who I am. 

Light Yagami, I am in love with you. I have been since the day I met you, and I'll continue to be till the day I die. You are the only person I want to be with, and the only person I have ever felt this way about. Since meeting you, I am finding more and more that I cannot picture life without you. 

I'm not the most attractive person in the world. I'm also an antisocial loner who has very few friends and probably has an unhealthy relationship with cheesecake, but I can promise you that no-one loves you as much as I do. If by some miracle you do happen to choose me, I will remain faithful, loyal and devoted to you until I draw my last breath. 

It's very hard to try and sell myself, and I don't blame you if you don't want me. I wouldn't want me either. But if you are at all interested, meet me on the roof at 8:00pm tonight. I hope to see you there :D

Love,

Your Secret Admirer.

He checked the clock: 5pm. The Investigation team would be having their dinner now. He had to be quick and quiet. He snuck into the main computer room, left the card and the flowers on Light's desk and darted back towards the door. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking where he was going. He tripped over a loose cable and landed flat on his face. A loud crash followed soon after, and L panicked as he heard hurried footsteps coming his way. He looked around desperately for a hiding place, and upon seeing a cupboard that he could fit inside, he quickly shoved himself in, closing the cupboard door tightly behind him. And in good time too. Just as the door closed, the Kira team burst into the room, eyes darting frantically around the place to see what had caused such a loud crash.

L's heart was hammering at an incredible speed, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. 'This is it,' he thought. 'There's no backing out now.' He heard Light's voice resonate around the room, taking charge, as per usual. 'I wish Light would take charge of me…' he thought wistfully, imagining all types of dirty situations in his head. He shook his head to clear it. This was not the time for daydreaming.

"Someone was in here," he said authoratively, "the lamp's been knocked onto the floor. I guess that's what caused the crash. We have to find them before they escape! Watari, Matsuda, you check the CCTV to see if our intruder is still in the building. They could have gotten their hands on any number of important files!"

Matsuda and Watari nodded their heads and left the room.

Misa stumbled past Light and proceeded to survey the scene, quickly spotting the flowers and the card on Light's desk. She whirled around immediately, anger flashing in her eyes. "Light," she demanded, "What the hell are these?"

"…. What, Misa?" He replied, confused. Light's quizzical, perplexed expression seemed to infuriate Misa even more.

"These," she spat, chucking the gifts at Light's feet in a huff. "What are they? Who are they from? Are you cheating on me?!"

Light was taken aback by Misa's fury. Misa, her arms folded in distaste, began to advance toward Light. "Is there something you aren't telling me, Light? Are you seeing another woman?"

Light, words failing him, picked up the card, opened it and began to read.

After 10 seconds of reading, his face turned a beet red, and the whole investigation team crowded in around him to get a glimpse of what was written on the paper.

"It seems like whoever wrote this is head over heels for you, Light," someone said.

Misa scowled, her face full of loathing.

"Does it say who wrote it?" she seethed.

"No…" Light replied, "It's signed: 'Love, Your Secret Admirer'".

Light waited for a response, but all he got was a death glare. "I don't believe you," she whined. "You're cheating on me…"

Misa stomped off in a rage, sat in the corner with her back to everyone and sulked.

"But Misa…" Watari said, having returned from the CCTV room with no evidence of an intruder, "He doesn't even know who wrote it!"

"I DON'T CARE!" she screamed, "HE'S A CHEATING BASTARD!" and with that she stormed back over to Light and punched him hard in the face. Light stumbled backwards in a daze and fell, Matsuda catching him just before he hit the floor. Watari grabbed hold of Misa, who was still kicking and screaming, and dragged her away, locking her in the storage cupboard to calm down.

"You should go on the date, Light," Matsuda said, nodding to the card, "I think it would be good for you. Between you and me, Misa is a crazy control freak, and you could do with dating someone who actually cares about you. From what I've read, whoever wrote this card sounds like they're desperately in love with you. You should give them a chance."

The statement was met with a resounding chorus of 'yes' and 'mhmm' from the rest of the investigation team, who smiled at each other knowingly. They all had an idea as to who had written that card.

Light stared at the card again, a deep shade of pink covering his cheeks. Could it be? No, Ryuuzaki would never be interested in him, Light was a Kira suspect for God's sake. The only reason Ryuuzaki spent most of his time around Light was because he needed to keep him under surveillance… he shouldn't waste time hoping that Ryuuzaki might actually like him when he knew the chances of that were close to zero.

Still, Light couldn't help but imagine the two of them in bed together, L underneath him, his hair wild and his eyes alight with love and desire… he would stroke L's blushing face and whisper sweet things in his ear, while making slow, gentle love to him… L would try to hold back his moans and whimpers and Light would assure him that it was ok to let them out, that he wanted to hear him… he would confess to him how much he loved him, and L's cute face would turn even pinker, his breathing becoming more and more laboured… until….

'Snap out of it, Yagami!' Light thought, mentally slapping himself. He couldn't let himself get carried away with thoughts of wonderful things that could never happen.

He couldn't go on this date. They had to understand that. He couldn't, because he was too in love with that cute black haired weirdo to even think about dating someone else. (The only reason he agreed to date Misa in the first place was because he was scared of what she would do if he turned her down). It would be unfair on whoever had written the card if he led them on.

At that point, Watari re-entered the room and stated that lunch time was over, and that they needed to get back to work. Running his hand through his hair, Light sat down at his desk with a sigh and stared at his blank computer screen. There was no way he was going to be able to do any work; he had way too much on his mind to be able to focus on the case.

L, still hidden away in the cupboard, waited with bated breath for his chance to escape. He cracked the cupboard door open a fraction, took a deep breath and peered outside. Seeing that everyone was seated at their desks facing away from him, he resolved to very quietly inch open the door and tiptoe out of the room. Miraculously, he managed to escape easily without anyone taking any notice of him.

Once in the hall, L finally let out the breath he had been holding, and reflected on everything he had heard while eavesdropping on the conversation. Light Yagami had received his card, but it was hard to tell whether he had liked it or not. Matsuda had tried to convince Light to go on the date, but would Light really take the offer? It was too early to tell. On the one hand, going on the date would mean him having to break up with Misa, but from what L had heard, Misa was treating Light really badly and so he probably wouldn't mind having to end things with her. And on the other hand, if Light really did go on the date, and saw that it was Ryuuzaki that had asked him out, would he have second thoughts? Would he be creeped out? Would he run away?

Ryuuzaki tried to stop himself from worrying about what would happen that evening, and instead focused himself on preparing for the date. He ran to his room, got all of his supplies from his closet, and headed to the roof. It was 7:30, and he had no time to waste. He laid the picnic blanket out, lit the candles, set up the food and fixed his hair. He nervously sucked on a mint, and even attempted to hide the bags under his eyes with concealer.

And he waited. Time seemed to move by very slowly. He checked his watch obsessively, fiddled with his hands, and ate some cheesecake in an attempt to calm himself down. He had never gone on a date before in his life, and was terrified. What if Light got bored? What if there were too many awkward silences? What if he made a fool of himself? What if he said something stupid? Butterflies filled his stomach and tears threatened to spill.

Time passed slowly and painfully.

It was 8:15 now, and Light still hadn't shown up.

'He doesn't want me…' L thought, tears in his eyes. 'He's probably figured out by now that it was me who sent that card. What have I done? I'm such an idiot. There's a reason I haven't had my first kiss yet: I'm unlovable. Nobody would find me attractive…. Least of all Light-kun… and now I've gone and ruined our friendship because of my stupidity!'

L curled into a ball and wept. He hated himself. He hated his messy hair and his social incompetence. He hated the way he couldn't sleep at night and had big panda eyes as a result. He hated his thin, frail body and his whiter-than-white skin. If only he was like Misa, he thought in despair, then he might have a chance with Light. Then Light might love him…

At some point, it started to rain. L took no notice of it. It was 8:30 when a figure emerged from the building. It was Matsuda, with a concerned expression on his face, carrying an umbrella and a towel.

L only noticed him when he tapped his shoulder, worry written on his features.

"Why are you sitting out here in the rain, Ryuuzaki? What's the matter? Did Light not turn up? You're soaked to the skin. You should come inside." He draped the towel around Ryuuzaki's shoulders and lifted him up into a standing position, holding the umbrella over him for shelter. Ryuuzaki was still shivering and sobbing, his face red and puffy. Matsuda wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a fierce hug. "H-h-he doesn't want me, M-Matsuda! I obviously c-c-creep him out… I'm so s-s-stupid, I can't believe I even d-did this… I'm unlovable, I-I-I had no ch-chance with him anyway… he p-probably h-hates me n-now…" And with that Ryuuzaki burst into a fresh round of tears, sobbing uncontrollably on Matsuda's shoulder. "I l-l-love him to b-bits, Matsuda," he said, "I can't live m-my life w-without him…"

"Shhhh…" Matsuda whispered, "I'll sort this out. I think there's been a massive mistake…" he led Ryuuzaki into the building, sat him in front of the fire and made him hot chocolate. "I'll be back in one moment Ryuuzaki," he said, "I think I need to have a word with Light."

Light was sitting on his king sized bed in his room with his legs folded underneath him, ruminating on the possible outcomes of him not showing up to the date. He didn't want to hurt the person's feelings, but since he had no idea who they were, this was the best way to turn them down, wasn't it? If he turned up, then he would have to explain why they couldn't be together, and he had no idea how to do that. He couldn't turn up and say to the person's face that he was deeply in love with his supposed enemy…. they wouldn't believe him, and would think he was lying just to get out of the date. Light groaned and flopped down onto the bed, cradling his head in his hands. Why did everything in his life have to be so damn difficult and complicated?

Just then Matsuda burst through the door, his face boiling with anger. "You bastard!" he whisper-shouted.

"I'm sorry, what?" Light replied, confused and irritated by the sudden intrusion and the aggravation clearly displayed on Matsuda's face.

"You know perfectly well what. You left poor Ryuuzaki on his own out in the rain. He spent half an hour waiting for you. He was hunched in a ball, shivering and bawling his eyes out when I arrived to check up on him! He may seem poker-faced and emotionless, but he cares for you deeply, Light, and you've broken his heart! How could you do something this horrible?!"

Light's eyes widened as big as saucers. "You mean… R-Ryuuzaki…. L was the one who sent that card?!"

Matsuda rolled his eyes at Light's cluelessness. "Yes, Light. He would quite literally do anything for you. I can't believe you haven't noticed it, it's so damn obvious to anyone who looks at you two. He always gives you his last bite of cake, he stares at you longingly whenever you're not looking, he even made up a stupid excuse so that he could chain you two together, just to be around you more. If you ever bothered to watched the CCTV, you would also notice that he talks about you in his sleep. The poor man is hopelessly in love with you, Light.'

"It's also quite obvious that you're in love with him too – don't look at me like that, I need to see the CCTV for security purposes, and I happened to notice that while masturbating, you whisper his name lovingly-" continued Matsuda. Light's cheeks turned tomato red and his eyes darted to the ground in embarrassment.

"Did you know that he had spent weeks planning this, making sure that everything was just right? He wouldn't settle for anything less than perfection. He spent a whole day designing your card. And those flowers he got you? He picked and arranged them himself. He went out and bought scented candles and an expensive blanket for the picnic that he had planned, and even cooked your favourite food for the meal…. He really wanted to impress you. And you repaid him by leaving him out there in the cold and the wet, shivering and crying his eyes out because you didn't turn up. I'm disgusted. His self-esteem was low enough already, and now he's convinced that he's ugly, unlovable and worthless."

Light felt like he had been stabbed through the heart. The guilt overtook him completely, and he despised himself for unknowingly doing this to the person he adored above everything else. Tears threatened to spill over his cheeks as he imagined how lonely and abandoned Ryuuzaki must have felt when he didn't show up. He felt even guiltier when he thought about the fact that Ryuuzaki had waited for him in the freezing cold, crying for half an hour. Tears began to fall from his eyes in torrents, and suddenly Matsuda's arms were around him, comforting him.

They stood like that for about ten minutes, Light crying relentlessly on Matsuda's shoulder, Matsuda's arms wrapped tightly around him. Eventually Light's tears dried and he stood up, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Where's Ryuuzaki now?" Light asked, and as soon as Matsuda told him the location, he sprinted out the door, Matsuda struggling to catch up. "Light, wait! Slow down!" he shouted, but Light was too focused on reaching L to hear him. He needed to comfort L, wrap him in his arms tell him how very sorry he was for being such a baka, and confess to him how much he loved him.

He burst into the room, and his heart almost stopped when he saw L curled up in a ball in front of the fire, still shaking and bawling, his face contorted with pain and anguish. "Oh Ryuuzaki," he sighed, his eyes like pools of concern and love. Wordlessly he made his way over to the sad, hunched figure and kissed his head, pulling him in for a hug. Ryuuzaki held onto Light like his life depended on it, his eyes wide as Light stroked and kissed him. "B-b-but Light I thought I c-c-creeped you out…" Ryuuzaki whispered, his eyes still tearful. "I thought you hated me, I'm a weird, ugly freak, I don't deserve y…" and with that Light captured Ryuuzaki's lips in a loving, tender, yet passionate kiss. "Don't ever say that. I would rather die than be without you, Ryuuzaki…"

"But, Light-kun…" L said breathily, Light having moved onto his neck, "if you love me, why didn't you come on the date? I thought you didn't want me…"

"I believe an explanation is in order," Matsuda interjected, and sat in front of the two men. Matsuda proceeded to explain the whole situation to L, who sat with his thumb in his mouth the whole time, a fascinated expression on his face.

After ten minutes of explaining, Matsuda was finally done. "… and that was why Light didn't go on the date. He didn't want to date anyone other than you, Ryuuzaki, and he was convinced that you weren't the one who wrote the card."

"You're the most amazing, intelligent, attractive, wonderful person I have ever met and I love you deeply, I hope you know that" whispered Light into L's ear, his teeth slightly grazing L's earlobe. L blushed cutely and gazed into Light's eyes, "You don't have to say that…" he began but Light cut him off. "I mean it," he said with sincerity, tenderly stroking L's cheek. Light picked up a fluffy towel and wrapped it around Ryuuzaki, gently drying him off to keep him warm. He placed a soft kiss on L's forehead and lifted him onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around him as if shielding him from the dangers of the world. "I am so, so, sorry, Ryuuzaki," Light apologised, his head hanging in shame. "If I had known that you were the one who had written that card….. and I never expected anyone to wait for me in the pouring rain…" This time L was the one to interject. "Shhh… stop it Light-kun" L hushed, "It's ok."

L suddenly looked timidly at the floor, pink staining his cheeks, as he mumbled something incomprehensible. Matsuda seemed to hear him and quickly exited the room.

"Sorry, Ryuuzaki? I didn't quite catch that…" Light said.

"I- I –I…" L stuttered, his face turning tomato red now, as he momentarily lost the courage to talk.

"Oh L…" Light cooed, his hands stroking L's back, "what is it, L? You can tell me…"

"I-I… I was just saying that… m-maybe there is a way you c-can make it up to me…" the embarrassment was too much for L now and he hid his face behind his blanket. "And what would that be? Just name it, L, I'd do anything for you…"

One eye peeked over the side of the blanket as Ryuuzaki replied in a tiny voice: "I… I need you… b-badly, Light. I want you to f-fuck me... dominate me…"

"Hmmm…." Light said, a small smile appearing on his face. "Do you now? Well that can be done… if you ask nicely…"

"P-p-please fuck me Light-kun," Ryuuzaki whimpered, his voice full of need. Light moaned softly, his member instantly hardening upon hearing Ryuuzaki beg him for it.

He laid L gently on the ground, kissing him passionately as he did so. Almost immediately L's shirt was off and Light was kissing and sucking his way down L's torso, making L groan. His hand went to L's fly and felt a large, sticky wet spot there. "Someone's eager," Light whispered and winked at Ryuuzaki who blushed furiously and attempted to hide his face in the blanket again. Light gently took the blanket away, turning L's face towards him. "I want to see your pleasure as I make love to you," Light insisted, "You have the most adorable eyes." L gazed into Light's eyes obediently… Light somehow had the power to make him feel less self-conscious. "You're so good for me, Ryuuzaki…such a good boy…" L flushed and his eyes twinkled upon hearing the praise. L's member was straining against his jeans now. Light's hand slipped below the waistband of L's jeans and began stroking L. L moaned helplessly and started panting in time with Light's ministrations. "Oh, Light, oh please, more…" "What do you want me to do to you L? You'll have to tell me…" Light cooed, his hand slowing down, causing Ryuuzaki to groan lewdly. "I-I… I want you to s-suck me…" L said in between pants, his hips bucking into Light's hand, desperately seeking more friction. "Ah, but what's the magic word, L?" Light whispered hoarsely, becoming so turned on by L that he was leaking pre-cum into his boxers without even having to touch himself. "Please!" cried L, the desperation evident in his voice. "Please suck my cock, master… please…" Master? Light smiled to himself. He never knew L could be this submissive, and he was loving it. "Good boy… now that you've asked so very nicely…" Light ripped off L's jeans, tearing them in the process and discarding them haphazardly on the floor beside him. The minute his tongue touched L's leaking cock, L screamed loudly and came in Light's mouth, his body squirming on the wet blanket, his face contorted in pleasure. "So quick to climax…" Light said in wonder, wiping the cum away from his mouth with his sleeve. "You've never done this before, have you? Am I your first?" he whispered into L's ear, causing L to shiver in pleasure. L nodded, a cute blush spreading across his cheeks. "Yes, Light-kun". "In that case… I'd better make it extra special then…" Light winked at Ryuuzaki. "Get on your knees now like a good boy." L scrambled to obey. "Spread your legs wide for me, love…" L immediately spread them as wide as they could go and Light, being taken aback by how delightfully obedient L was being, took a bit of cheesecake and fed it to him as a treat. Light loved the way L's eyes lit up when he saw the cake, the way L moaned when it melted in his mouth, and almost died from pleasure when L hungrily took Light's fingers into his mouth to suck off the last of it. L coated the digits thickly in his saliva and Light positioned them before L's entrance. L looked back at light with an adorable, needy expression on his face, his thumb in his mouth, and whispered "Please, Master Light-kun, t-take me, f-f-fuck me, make me yours" and that was what sent Light over the edge. Light plunged the fingers into L, who screamed in pleasure, begging for more. He slowly spread L wide with his fingers, and when he was sure that L was well prepared, he slid the digits out. L whimpered pitifully at the loss, his cute face downcast. Light couldn't bear to see his L upset, so he quickly lined his throbbing member up to L's entrance, slowly pushing in as L whined in impatience. "Shhh… love, I know you want me now, but I don't want to hurt you…." Light cooed, caressing L's cheek as he began to slowly move in and out of him. L whimpered and moaned, pushing back against Light, squirming and tightening around him. "Oh… oh L…." Light groaned, the ecstasy overtaking him as he began to pick up the pace, "you're so"-pant- "beautiful, and perfect, and oh so tight" – pant – "It's like we were"-pant-"made for each other…", L whined and moaned, sighing and groaning "Faster, Light, please master, oh fuck me Light!" Light began pounding in and out of L as he continued to beg for more, L's hands fisting in the blanket below him, his hair wild, his eyes glazed over in love and pleasure. "That's it, well done, you're such an obedient boy, Ryuuzaki," Light praised, "I love you so, so much….yes, good boy, right there, that's it…." L soaked up the praise and blushed with pride. "Oh, Light-kun, ah! I'm so close! Do I have permission to cum, Light-kun?" L's eyes looked back at Light pleadingly, and it was clear how much holding it in was tormenting him. Light leaned forward to whisper in Ryuuzaki's ear again, biting his earlobe. "Come for me, L" he commanded and immediately L spurted all over the blanket, Light pounding into him a few more times and then following soon after. Light collapsed beside L, breathing hard.

"Wow, Ryuuzaki, that was amazing!" he sighed happily.

"I'm glad I could please Light-kun," L replied, blushing. "Light-kun should know that he can have his way with me any time he wants." Light wrapped a clean blanket around the two of them and Ryuuzaki cuddled into his side affectionately, his thumb in his mouth again, staring adoringly up at Light. Light smiled down at him and kissed him tenderly. "Ryuuzaki…."

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"I love you more than anyone else in the world…"

"I love you too, Light kun!"

And the two of them fell asleep in front of the fire, L nuzzling into Light contentedly, Light with his arms wrapped protectively around L, the picture of bliss.

The end :D


End file.
